


Try Me

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, clexmas 2019, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Everyone goes to Abby's house for an early Christmas on Christmas Eve.Day 2 of Clexmas 2019.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's the shortest one so far, I'll make up for it tomorrow I promise. This isn't the best time of year for me and today was the day that my brain decided to remind me why. Hopefully you all still enjoy it.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on with your mom and Lexa?” Abby asked as she and Madi put the finishing touches to the decorations.

Abby was working on Christmas Day, as she did from time to time, so Madi was staying with her all day on Christmas Eve, Clarke, Raven, Anya and Tris would be joining them later for dinner and presents, and Abby had made sure that Clarke invited Lexa as well.

“Nope,” Madi said, shaking her head, “mom told me I wouldn’t get any presents if I told you anything, she made a deal with Santa.”

“She won’t know if you tell me.” Abby replied, amused at Clarke’s antics.

“She will,” Madi said seriously, “she’s a mom, mom’s know everything.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head, Madi wasn’t wrong there.

“You like Lexa though, right?” Abby asked, Madi nodding her head quickly in response, “which means she’s been around a lot.”

“Grandma,” Madi said, “I can’t tell you anything.”

Abby laughed again as she picked up the mistletoe she had bought just in case.

“Where do you think we should hang this.” Abby said as she looked at Madi.

x-x-x-x

“What time should we expect Lexa to be here?” Abby asked as Clarke was finishing setting the table.

“She’s coming with Anya, Raven and Tris,” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes a little, “so she’ll be here when they get here.”

“How are things going with you two?” Abby asked, causing Clarke to turn and look at her, “I’m just taking an interest in your life.”

“No, mom, you’re meddling,” Clarke said with a laugh, “just like you always do.”

Clarke shook her head a little as she walked towards the door of the kitchen, going to find out what Madi was up to in the living room.

“And for the record,” Clarke said, stopping and turning to look at her mom, “things are going great.”

Madi was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching a movie that Abby had put on for her.

“Mom,” she said as Clarke walked over and sat down, “I have a question.”

“I may have an answer.” Clarke replied, kissing her daughter softly on the head.

“Why do I have presents here?” Madi asked, “I thought that Santa delivered the presents.”

“Santa does deliver the presents,” Clarke said, thinking on her feet as this had been the first time her daughter had actually questioned why she had presents at Abby’s house, “but he knows that your Grandma is working tomorrow so he had one of his elves drop these ones off early.”

“I have another question.” Madi said, cuddling up to her mom.

“I may have another answer.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Are you and Lexa together now?” Madi asked, looking up at Clarke.

“We haven’t really talked about it,” Clarke said honestly, “I think we’re just going to see what happens.”

“Mom…” Madi said after she was quiet for a few minutes.

“Yes, honey.” Clarke said.

“I don’t want to go to my dad’s again.” Madi replied quietly.

“Okay.” Clarke said, kissing Madi’s head again, “if that’s what you want, then that’s okay.”

The doorbell ringing made Clarke jump slightly, even though she should have been expecting it.

“I’ll get it.” Madi said, jumping down off the sofa and running over to the door, opening it to find Anya, Raven, Tris and Lexa, “come in, come in.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile on her lips at the excitement in Madi’s voice, the young girl had quickly found her way into Lexa’s heart and she knew that fact should scare her, but it didn’t.

As soon as Lexa took her jacket off and hung it up, she felt Madi wrap herself around her legs.

“Hey.” Lexa said with a smile looking down at the young girl who was hugging her.

“Hey.” Madi replied with a smile of her own, “you’ve gotta come and see what me and Grandma did with the tree.”

“Okay.” Lexa said as Madi grabbed her hand.

Lexa waved a little at Clarke as she allowed herself to be lead through the living room to the Christmas tree that sat in the corner.

“Pretty cool, huh.” Madi said as she looked at Lexa, a very proud look on her face.

“Very cool.” Lexa replied with a nod.

“I’m glad you could make it, Lexa.” Abby said, walking up behind the pair, making Lexa jump and Madi giggle.

“Well thank you for inviting me.” Lexa replied, turning around to Abby and holding out the bottle of wine that she had in her free hand, “this is for you.”

“Good choice.” Abby said, looking down at the label on the bottle.

“I had to ask the woman in the store which one she would recommend,” Lexa replied, making Abby laugh, “I can talk about which whiskey I like all day long, but wine isn’t something I know that much about.”

“Well be sure to tell the woman in the store that she has good taste if you see her again.” Abby said.

“I’ll let her know.” Lexa said with an amused smile.

“Why don’t we go into the kitchen and get some glasses for this.” Abby said, Lexa nodded her head a little.

“Mom…” Clarke said, a warning tone to her voice as Lexa and her mother walked past where she was still sitting on the sofa.

“We’re just going to pour out the wine, honey,” Abby said, “we’ll be right back.”

Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and followed Abby out of the living room and into the kitchen.

“I should probably go and rescue her, huh?” Clarke said, looking at Madi who nodded her head.

x-x-x-x

“So,” Abby said as she found the corkscrew for the wine, “I hear things are going well between you and my daughter.”

“Things are good.” Lexa said with a laugh as she leant against the side in the kitchen.

“It’s been a while since Clarke has dated anyone,” Abby said, “even longer since she allowed me to meet someone that she’s dating. With her having Madi it tends to make things a little more complicated.”

“Madi’s a great kid.” Lexa replied without hesitation, which made Abby smile to herself a little.

Neither of them noticed Clarke standing in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to them talk.

“I have to ask though,” Abby said, looking at Lexa as she poured the wine into the now waiting glasses, “where do you see this thing going with you and my daughter?”

“Honestly, anywhere it wants to go,” Lexa said, folding her arms across her chest, “I really enjoy spending time with both Clarke and Madi, and I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t looking to get into anything when I moved here, but… sometimes the best things come along when you aren’t looking.”

“That’s a good answer.” Clarke said, from where she was stood, making them both look at her.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Abby said, picking up three of the glasses and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Well, would you look at that.” Lexa said, looking at the doorway above Clarke’s head, making the blonde look up as well.

There hung the mistletoe that Abby and Madi put up earlier.

“It would be a terrible thing to ignore tradition.” Clarke said, a smile playing on her lips as Lexa walked over to her.

“A terrible thing indeed.” Lexa replied, with a smile of her own as she closed the distance between their lips as softly kissed Clarke.

“So,” Lexa said as the kiss finished, neither of them moving away from the other though as Lexa kept her hands on Clarke’s hips and Clarke’s hands were over her shoulders, “how was your day?”

“Relatively stress free,” Clarke replied with a small nod, “it was pretty quiet at the hospital today, I was mainly making some last minute Christmas decorations with some of the kids.”

“That explains the glitter in your hair.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“I do not have glitter in my hair.” Clarke said, trying to move away from Lexa.

“You do, actually, and I think it looks very festive.” Lexa replied, not letting Clarke move, because she knew that Clarke didn’t really want to move.

“Is that right?” Clarke asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Lexa nodded before once again kissing Clarke. Both of them broke out of the kiss laughing when they heard Madi down the hallway.

“They found the mistletoe.” Madi said.

x-x-x-x

It was decided pretty quickly before they all left Abby’s that everyone would stay at Anya’s house that night. Clarke and Madi were supposed to be going over there the next morning anyway, and all of the presents were already at Anya’s house, so it just made sense.

“Why can’t we stay up to wait for Santa?” Tris asked as she fought back a yawn while sitting on Lexa’s knee on the sofa.

“Santa won’t come if you’re awake, kid,” Lexa replied, “it doesn’t work that way.”

“But if we turn all the lights off he won’t know if we’re awake.” Madi said, causing all the adults to laugh.

“He’s Santa,” Raven said, shaking her head a little, “he knows everything. Plus, if you do stay awake then he’s going to put you on the naughty list for next year.”

“Mommy said Lexa’s on the naughty list.” Madi said, causing Clarke and Lexa to both look at each other in horror.

“Did your mommy say why Lexa’s on the naughty list?” Anya asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“Yeah, we’re not doing this.” Lexa said, shaking her head.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Anya said, looking at Lexa with a smirk before she looked back at Madi, “Madi?”

“Something to do with that thing she does with…” Madi started to say, before Clarke put her hand over Madi’s mouth, stopping her from talking, which confused Tris, made Lexa and Clarke blush a little, and made Anya and Raven laugh, a lot.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “I think it’s bedtime for you before I send Santa a last minute message that you won’t be needing those presents that he’s bringing for you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Madi said, turning and looking at her mom.

“Try me.” Clarke replied.

Tris jumped down off Lexa’s knee and she and Madi headed for the stairs, whispering about how they were going to stay awake all night for Santa.

  
  



End file.
